starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhyarek
History Design and Construction History The Rhyarek was designed and built in 17 ABY. Uliur Arwen, the CEO and Head Designer or Radion Labs was given the job of making the modifications to the [[T-2 Dysara-class Freighter|T-2 Dysara-class]] Freighter. Interestingly enough, he was told to do so when he was visited by one of Rhyana Torshey and Derek Muir's unborn twin boys. Uliur set to work creating the best possible Dysara modification that he could, according to the young child's, who appeared as a man in his late twenties, wishes. Once work was completed on the design, Uliur had the ship constructed in private at Radion Labs' own ship factories at Calidna. Once the ship was completed, it sat, waiting until either Rhyana or Derek or both came to claim it. Modifications One of the first things that Uliur did was redesign the interior. He had been given rather strict instructions for how the inside was to be designed and he strove to stay within those bounds. He had to convert a large amount of the cargo space to make the necessary redesigns when it came to the cabin space. He knocked down walls with abandon, knowing that he was going to build his own soon enough. After he created a large, incredibly spacious Master Bedroom, he worked on the other four bedrooms. His design idea was simple. Elegance and opulence without being showy. He was turning a large freighter into a luxury vessel that was also capable of some degree of combat readiness. Once that work was done, and he'd finished designing individual rooms with detail paid down to built in furnishings and specially designed furniture, he set about doing something that he was more comfortable with. Straight ship designing. He removed the previous reactor that HKD had installed and instead put in a Muir built Anti-matter reactor, of the same size, though its output would be more. He took a lot of this power and funneled it into the engines, new model Muir engines designed for a transport vessel of that size. Uliur couldn't put in capital ship grade engines, but he manually worked out a computer program that would take the locks off of the inhibitors, allowing the ship to go faster than a large number of stock freighters. This speed would eventually come down a bit however. The next thing that he did was work on the shielding for the vessel. He had gleaned from his visitor that the people who would own and use the ship would be important people. That meant that he needed some of the best shielding that money could buy. He got one of the new capital grade shield generators that people in Radion Labs were working on and installed them. At first, they didn't gel properly, there were wiring issues that he had to work on, but eventually he got the problem nailed down. After that, he tackled the job of one of the most important parts of the ship, the hyperdrive. He knew that the owners would be Jedi and would need to be able to get to different systems as quickly as possible. He'd already tweaked a set of engines to produce more thrust than they were normally able to, so why not try the same thing with a hyperdrive. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that, but he was able to install a Class .5 hyperdrive into the ship. Slowly the rest of the ship came together. Uliur put a series of weapons into the ship, designed to give it a bit of a punch in case it got into a situation where it needed to fight its way to safety. In addition, he decided to work in a version of the ''Sarithe''-class' computer. It would have to be linked to an Eldar Adept, which meant that the minimum crew was a mandatory one person. With everything that he put into the ship, such as the ECCM package and the general complexity of the ship, it required a minimum of three people to operate it. When it came to the interior, one of the most important parts to Uliur, were the rooms where Jedi would be training. He knew the destructive capabilities of the lightsaber and so when he was constructing the training rooms, he made sure that the rooms were coated with lightsaber resistant materials. The ship was fully stocked with a series of G-547b Balin Training Droids from the Muir Corporation, in particular the newer Mark II models. He installed modules and training controls that would allow the Jedi in question to train in every known combat system in the galaxy, including some of the rarer ones. This turned the Rhyarek, in addition to a personal transport, into a mobile training ship for more than a few Force Users. History Once the modifications were done to the original Dysara design, the ship was put into construction at Radion Labs' ship factories, though it wouldn't be completed for some time. As it so happened, it was needed as soon as it was finished. Rhyana Torshey had left the Jedi Temple on Onderon without explanation and Derek Muir had decided that he had to go after her. Had anyone asked him, he would have told them that it was dangerous for someone who was close to being knighted to just leave, as their training wasn't complete and it was possible for them to fall to the Dark Side. However to close friends and family, he was able to confide in them and told them about the relationship that the two had started. After Derek called Tej Muir, his cousin found out about the ship and sent it over to Onderon from Ogriand so that Derek would be able to start his search for Rhyana as soon as possible. From Onderon, Derek would go to a number of different systems in his search for Rhyana. Once he found and located her, the ship became the family's personal transport and vessel. Rhyana ended up naming the vessel by creating a portmanteau of her name and Derek's name. Category:Featured ArticleCategory: Ok'rimosCategory:MirrodinCategory: Jedi Ships